No es lo mismo, es otra historia
by Rondero001
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si el episodio que conocemos cambiara a un rumbo totalmente diferente. Version propia de la historia del huevo. que hubiera pasado si en vez de que Helga se hubiera enojado con Arnold por todo lo que dijo simplemente hubiera ignorado su comentario y haberse quedado callada como ella quería.


_Como están lectores de Oye Arnold hoy les traigo aquí un pequeña historia que se me ocurrió mientras veía el capitulo la historia del huevo, me hice la pregunta de que hubiera sucedido si todo el capítulo hubiera sido diferente a lo que fue y bueno decidí ponerme a trabajar y aquí está la primera parte, pronto subiré la siguiente no es tan larga así que será rápido, disfruten el capitulo_

_PD: parte de la historia se basa en el capitulo, si ya lo vieron no es necesario leerlo todo pueden saltarse hasta los puntos intermedios, ahí es cuando comienza la otra versión, pero les aconsejo que lean todo, claro solo es un consejo._

_Oye Arnold no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, que mala suerte no creen._

**No es lo mismo, es otra historia (La historia del huevo)**

Que hubiera pasado si el episodio que conocemos cambiara a un rumbo totalmente diferente, que hubiera pasado si en vez de que Helga se hubiera enojado con Arnold por todo lo que dijo simplemente hubiera ignorado su comentario y haberse quedado callada como ella quería, bueno aquí está la otra historia.

Como cualquier día normal en la escuela, el señor Simmos decidió hacer un proyecto de vida a sus estudiantes, su tarea era cuidar un pequeño huevo durante todo el fin de semana eso implicaba sin romperlo, sin tierra y sin coserlo, el proyecto era en pareja para así comprobar lo que era cuidar un hijo, la primera en escoger fue Rhonda y su pareja fue Harold entre ellos tuvieron ya su pequeña aventura con el huevo, así que no tiene caso volver a explicar y nos centraremos en la segunda pareja que fue escogido por Arnold, por suerte o causas del destino le tuvo que tocar con Helga.

Como siempre a Arnold nunca le agrado estar en el mismo equipo con Helga por eso en esta ocasión decidió ya no dejarse presionar por Helga ni tampoco que lo insultara, en cambio Helga decidió ser amable con él para así poder demostrar que en un futuro podrían ser una pareja perfecta con su propio hijo.

Arnold subió al autobús que normalmente toma para ir a su casa, saco una revista y se dispuso a leerla mientras pensaba en lo que tenía que decirle a Helga para que ya no lo insultarla, mientras más pensaba lo único que se le pudo ocurrir fue jugar su mismo juego, dejar de ser amable por un minuto para así poder aclarar las cosas, pero antes de que se diera cuenta Helga se aproximó y se sentó al lado de él, sim embargo su expresión no era la de siempre esta vez era más amable, por desgracia Arnold clavándose en sus pensamientos no lo pudo notar.

-¡Arnold! Aquí estas, estaba buscándote –dijo Helga en un tono amable dejando el huevo en el asiento justo en medio de los dos

-Escucha Helga, antes de que hables quiero que sepas en lo que he estado pensando- hablo Arnold pero con una vos firme y seria- y si tenemos que trabajar juntos en este proyecto del huevo tendremos que establecer algunas reglas-

-bueno si también he estado pensando y no hay razón para… -Helga no pudo terminar de hablar pues Arnold la interrumpió.

-las reglas son, no quiero que me grites ni que me insultes diciendo cosas como cabeza de balón y no te quejes-

-si eso exactamente era lo que quería decirte que… -Nuevamente no pudo terminar pues Arnold la volvió a interrumpir-

-y para ser sincero tu eres la última persona con la que me gustaría estar casado, de hecho preferiría estar relacionado con cualquier otra persona del planeta-

-pero…

-espera –la interrumpió- sé que no te agrado y honestamente tu tampoco eres mi persona favorita me gustaría hacer esto con otra con alguien que me llevara mejor por ejemplo con Layla, y si tenemos que hacer esto juntos pondré aun lado nuestras diferencias para trabajar juntos con responsabilidad tu que dices –dijo Arnold levantando la mano

No cabía duda la expresión que Helga había tomado, se sorprendió al principio por todo lo que Arnold estaba diciendo, pero él tenía sus razones para expresarse de esa manera ella sabía que siempre lo había tratado mal así que era normal que él quisiera decirle eso, no le importaba pues iba a demostrarle que ella podía ser aunque sea un día amable con él, pero con cada palabra que él decía ella se enojaba más y más, cuando Arnold dejo de hablar ella guardo silencio y se puso a pensar y reflexionar.

-no te enfades, no te enfades recuerda que esta es tu oportunidad para ser amable- Helga lo miro pero su expresión cambio, ahora se veía molesta, abrió la boca y se dispuso a hablar.

-creo que…

**…**

Inexplicablemente algo paso en ese momento, por primera vez en la vida Helga pensó en sus palabras antes de decirlas, se quedó callada unos segundos pensando en lo que iba a decir, cuando por fin reflexiono cerro la boca y se acomodó en su asiento juntando las manos, Arnold se le quedo mirando esperando que ella dijera algo más, pero mientras espero ella solo guardo silencio.

-Ammm… Helga se escuchaste lo que dije –Dijo Arnold con una vos ya más calmada rompiendo el silencio

-Te escuche bien Arnold

-Entonces que piensas, trabajaremos juntos en este proyecto sin que me molestes, hagas alguna rabieta o empieces una discusión con migo.

Helga alzo la mirada y lo vio a los ojos, se quedó así por unos segundos luego tomo el huevo que estaba en el asiento lo miro y se lo dio a Arnold

-Hoy cuida el huevo, no tiene caso reunirnos si es lo que piensas sobre mí, mañana pasare por él y lo cuidare, te parece

La vos de Helga se oía muy deprimente en ese momento, Arnold se sorprendió por esa actitud que Helga había tomado, miro el huevo que le había dado y luego la miro a ella. No decía ni una sola palabra, solo estaba sentada al lado suyo con la mirada puesta firmemente en el suelo

-oye Helga que… -antes de que Arnold terminara de hablar Helga se levantó de su asiento

-Aquí es donde me bajo- dijo mientras se disponía a irse, pero antes de que bajara del autobús miro por ultima ves a Arnold y por fin hablo.

-Sabes Arnold, puede que yo sea mala contigo todo el tiempo, pero yo te conozco y esa no es razón para que tengas que rebajarte a mi nivel, porque si haces eso tú al fin y acabo saldrás perdiendo, pues yo tengo una razón para hacerlo, pero tu solo lo harías para satisfacer tu dignidad y para ser honesta no me gusta que hagas lo mismo que yo hago contigo, ese no eres tú.

Helga bajo del Autobús dejando a Arnold totalmente en Shock por todo lo que acaba de escuchar, no sabía que pensar en ese momento todo era muy confuso para él, no podía creer lo que Helga hizo en ese momento y lo último que dijo lo dejo sin palabras, el miro el huevo y espero poder llegar a su casa para así reflexionar mejor las cosas.

Por otro lado, Helga camino unos pasos para poder llegar a su casa, al entrar no pudo dejar de despejar sus ojos del suelo

-Oye Olga mira, lance un nuevo localizador a la industria y lo están pasando por la tele, tiene absolutamente de todo, esto se venderá como pan caliente –dijo Bob desde la sala mientras veía a Helga como subía sus escaleras para ir a su cuarto

-ya te dije que soy Hel… ahhh sabes hoy no tengo ganas de reclamar, solo quiero irme a dormir

-A dormir, pero si son las 3:30 -Antes de que Bob se diera cuenta Helga ya estaba dentro de su habitación- arrgg estos niños y sus cambios repentinos.

Helga se acostó en su cama y se quedó mirando el techo recordando cada palabra que Arnold le dijo en el autobús, pero una frase era lo que más le atormentaba en la cabeza, "_para ser sincero tu eres la última persona con la que me gustaría estar casado… Para ser sincero tu eres la última persona con la que me gustaría estar casado_…_ ¡Para ser sincero tú eres la última persona con la que me gustaría estar casado!"._

-Entonces… eso es lo que en verdad piensas de mí –Susurro con una mirada triste, dejando escapar así una pequeña lagrima.

**_Continuara…_**

_Bueno ojala y les guste, por cierto últimamente no e leído muchos fics de oye Arnold así que no se si esta idea alguien ya la tuvo, si es así porfabor avísenme no quiero tener problemas con otro autor, a y dejen sus comentarios, claro si gustan __J_


End file.
